The Game
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Snow overwhelmed by Yuj's beauty, how far would the man go to show how he feels about the young man? And would Yuj accept him?


The Game-Yuj/Maqui/Snow/-Final Fantasy 13-**Warning-Yaoi-**

Snow sat at NORA's beach shop, bored out of his mind. He sighed and took a sip of his drink as he looked off into the distance. Sarah was at her part time job all night, so he couldn't be with her. He layed his head down onto the table and sighed some more. Yuj was over across the beach talking with Maqui; it seems they were laughing over something. He stared for a long time before Yuj noticed him and smiled. Snow blushed in embarrassment and smiled back as he raised his head. Yuj now in front of him with Maqui, '' what's up, Leader? '' Snow stretched and yawned. '' Just having a late night drink. '' He spoke to the young man. Maqui nodded off. '' I'm getting tired now, I'm gonna head on home alright Yuj? '' Yuj nodded. '' Alright, Bye! '' He waved as he left. Snow still staring Yuj noticed this again. '' Hm? What is it? '' Snow scratched his head. '' What are you doing tonight? '' Yuj thought this over. '' Hmmm nothing much really…'' Snow grinned. '' Wanna head over to my place for tonight? We can play some video games or somethin. '' Yuj beamed with a smile. '' Sure I'd like that Snow. ''

Snow set up the entertainment system and plugged in his PS3. Yuj sat on the floor criss-cross holding the wireless controller preparing for an epic gameplay. Snow sat beside him and waited for the system to start. Yuj then turned to his leader. '' Which game do you want to play, Snow? '' Snow thought it over; But Yuj got up on his knees and shuffled over towards the entertainment center. He searched his games; his ass bent up high Snow shifted his eyes away but couldn't help but stare. Yuj found one he wanted to play. '' Hey, How about Soul Caliber? '' Snow nodded and tried to keep composer. '' Alright. '' Yuj put the disc in gracefully and sat back down towards the man. The game started and they both chose there character's.

The first fight went to Yuj; He cheered happily and rubbed it in Snow's face. '' I won Snow! HAHA! '' Snow brushed off his childish antics and continued onto the second fight, and the 3rd and the forth but Yuj just kept winning. Yuj poked Snow lightly and teasingly. '' Hahahah! ~ I win again! ~ '' He chimed. Snow frustrated now, he folded his arms. Yuj noticed this. '' Want to play something else? '' He asked calmly. But Snow just sat in frustration. Yuj shuffled towards him. '' Hey? Earth to Snow? '' Snow jumped seeing the male was slightly way too close, he then nodded. '' Yeah, let's play a single player game. '' Yuj nodded and got up again to go and get it. Snow watching him closely he felt himself harden just looking at the curvy young man. _Why does he have to look so sexy?_Snow thought to himself. Yuj wiggled slightly, making Snow blush harder. Yuj grabbed a game and put it in as he then sat back down. '' I put in Uncharted is that alright? - '' He turned towards Snow to see him red in the face; he gave the older man concerning eyes. '' What's wrong Leader? '' He asked. Snow shook his head as if trying to shake out his naughty thoughts. '' It's just getting kind of hot that's all. '' He spoke as if trying to make something up. Yuj thought over this. '' Maybe you should remove your shirt. '' Snow blushed even harder, making Yuj give him indifferent eyes. '' I mean you said you were hot…'' Snow sighed and removed his shirt above his head and threw it towards the floor. Yuj just stared at him. '' Feeling better? '' He asked with a giggle. Snow nodded in a hurry. '' Start the game. '' Yuj grasped his controller. '' Alright. '' He went to Snows game save. Snow watched the young man as he played; _even his face was sexy and beautiful_**.** He thought. _I mean he's just 19, this wouldn't be criminal. _He thought once more. Snow hesitated in putting his arm around Yuj's shoulders, making Yuj flinch but he didn't say anything about it. '' Hey Snow what do you do about this part here? It's kind of hard. '' Snow blushed hard. '' W-What do you mean, Yuj? '' Yuj giggled. '' This part? You know the game. '' Snow released a sigh; Yuj then turned towards him and put the game on pause. '' Snow you've been acting kind of strange is something wrong? '' Snow grunted to himself. '' No nothing's wrong. '' He lied. Yuj still staring into his eyes, he giggled. '' Is it something I'm doing? '' Snow shook his head, lying once more. Yuj then shifted his eyes back to the game. '' Alright- '' And for some reason he glance down, and as he did even for just a short moment he saw a large bulge in Snow's pants and he blushed lightly. Snow not even noticing him doing this he just stared at him in thought. Yuj peeped upon Snow somewhat. '' Hey, Do you…need to use the bathroom? '' Snow rose an eyebrow and self cautiously looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Yuj smiled awkwardly. '' So it was me…wasn't it? I made you get an erection…'' Snow blushed even harder. '' Um…well er…'' Yuj blushed himself. '' I'm sorry. '' Snow held him by the arm. '' There's nothing to be sorry about! - Yuj's eyes widened upon this. Snow bit down onto his lower lip nervously. '' It's just well…you're so damn sexy. '' Yuj flushed a pink and stared upon Snow indifferently. '' I'll be leaving now- '' Snow held him close in his lap, making Yuj gasp. '' W-Wait what do you think you're doing!?- '' Snow squeezed him lightly. '' I'm going to fuck you. '' Yuj uneasy about this he wiggled against Snow. '' Hold on- '' Snow undressing out of his pants, he held Yuj close in his tight grasp. Yuj allowing him to do so he was still uneasy. Snow rested his erected cock against Yuj's backside of his clothed bottom. Yuj shuddered upon this. '' Wait I-I've never done this- '' He spoke nervously. '' Yuj…Suck me. '' Yuj stared at him hesitating; he gradually lent down between Snow's thighs and grasped his penis willingly. Snow held the young man by the head gently and stared down at his soft mouth. Yuj then lent forward and latched his lips onto Snow's cock and begun licking his swollen tip with his pink tongue. Snow moaned softly and held Yuj tighter. Yuj indulged it smoothly and begun sucking softly with a moan. Snow looked down and watched as he did so. '' Yes…More… faster…'' He muttered out between his moans. Yuj then obeyed as he then sucked even harder. Snow getting it at full speed, he tightened his fingertips into Yuj's scalp as he finally came down the young man's throat. Yuj licked his lips at the liquid and lent forward onto Snows chest. The young man worked his tongue towards Snow's nipples as he stroked at Snows cock. Snow moaned deeply at the gesture. '' No more…'' He muttered out. Yuj swallowed thickly and licked at the nap of Snows neck as he begun to slide out of his pants. Snow helped him out of them and grasped onto the young man's shirt and pulled it above his head. Snow grasped him closely and licked at his nipples making Yuj shudder onto his lap. '' A-Ah…Ah! '' Snow snickered. '' So damn sexy…'' He mumbled as he clenched onto Yuj's buttocks firmly. Yuj moaned deeply as he nipped at the older man's neckline leaving warm kisses. '' Snow…'' He breathed hotly as he rubbed himself against Snow's cock. Snow groaned slightly as he grasped onto Yuj's erected penis. '' Getting quite excited boy…'' Yuj kissed at Snows lips and stared into his eyes in need. '' I want to…lower down. '' He spoke shyly. Snow nodded and allowed him. Yuj bit down onto his lower lip nervously. '' Lube? '' Snow rose an eyebrow, but then realized what he was getting at. He grasped some baby lotion off of the coffee table and lotioned his fingers. He grasped Yuj closely and ran a hand back there to his twitching entrance. He inserted one finger smoothly making Yuj squeak softly. '' Shit you're pretty tight…'' Yuj didn't respond, Snow then inserted a 2nd finger gradually and thrusted them making Yuj moan softly. Swirling them and thrusting those 2 fingers he soon entered a 3rd one and a 4th one. Yuj weeping against Snow belly and so soon, Snow realized how bad the young man wanted this. He released his fingers smoothly, making Yuj release a yelp. Snow then allowed him to move. '' Alright. '' He stated. Yuj then positioned himself and begun to lower down onto Snow's thick length, slowly sliding it up he moaned by each one of his movements. Snow thinking he's moving way to slow he grasped Yuj by the hips and tugged him down, making Yuj tremble and moan. Snow smirked. '' Ready? '' Yuj nodded as he lent back and tried to get comfortable. '' Here we go then. '' He begun to push slow, making Yuj moan loudly upon the action. '' Ah…Ah…Ahh! Snow…'' Snow smirked upon his response making him speed up, making Yuj gasp. '' No not so fast…It hurts…'' Snow not even listening he continued to thrust. Yuj spasmed onto Snows lap and groaned. '' No! Ahh! Ahh! '' He came onto Snows chest and belly, but Snow continued. '' You cum to quick Yuj. '' Yuj bit down onto his lower lip firmly. '' It just…feels so good…'' Snow begun to thrust even faster and deeper. '' Ah! Ah! Snow! S-Snow! ~ '' Snow moaned loudly. '' Hold on. '' He lent the young man back onto the floor and continued to pound him. '' Snow! Snow! Ahh! A-Ahh! Na-Ahh! '' Yuj squirmed beneath him as he sped up even more. '' I'm almost there…'' Snow breathed as he spreaded Yuj's thighs farther. Yuj gasped and lent back his head as he arched his back. '' A-Ahh! I'm going to cum! ~ Ahh! '' Snow held him closely. '' Hold it in…'' He demanded. Yuj tried to do so. '' I can't! Ah! Ahh! It feels so good! I can't! Snow! AHH! '' He came hard, as he trembled under Snows body as Snow came inside of him as well. The two then collapsed onto eachother limply. They slowed their breathing, and rested.

**The End**


End file.
